To fulfill FDA requirements for toxicity testing of compounds to be used as Investigative New Drugs. This requires that an intravenous dose of compound, equivalent to either O, 50 or 100 times the expected human dose, be given to 10 male and 10 female mice and rabbits for 14 consecutive days. 60 total mice and 60 total rabbits will be utilized. After 14 days, animals will be sacrificed and extensive histopathology will be performed on blood and tissues. The resulting data will be used to support Investigative New Drug applications.